


Recognisance

by MediaMaxine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Dice is a branch of the future foundation, M/M, Shuichi is apart of dice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: With every movement that gets demolished, good or bad, there will be people who stand to support it even after despite the rest of society standing against it and them.Such is the case of Team Danganronpa and their collective lust for despair and the killing games





	Recognisance

With every movement that gets demolished, good or bad, there will be people who stand to support it even after despite the rest of society standing against it and them.

Such is the case of Team Danganronpa and their collective lust for despair and the killing games. Like with the case of Neo-Nazis back before Junko Enoshima saw fit to wreck the foundation of the world, Team Danganronpa became known as Neo-Despairs.

They were obsessed with the battle of Hope vs Despair that the original Killing Games brought to the forefront and used the bulk of the tragedy to host their very own Anual Killing Games, broadcasted over the remaining airwaves just as the first few. 

Their main targets were Ultimates, regardless of age, whether Junior Ultimates, Ultimates or Former Ultimates, first and foremost they were caught and former in with the customary memory wipe. If they failed to get enough or even any to fulfil their quota? They targeted teenagers and filled their heads with talents and false backstories to ensure they got their aspired 'arcs'.

This time, the 53rd known Team DR hosted killing game, they had located enough Ultimates and had caught fourteen of the sixteen. With the fifteenth now being ushered in.

* * *

The group of high schoolers all looked up when a group of guards shoved in a new inmate, a new victim.

The young man rose from his position, tears breaking through long, effeminate, dare they say borderline omegan lashes as he looked up.

Kaede winced in sympathy as he backed away, turning to bang and scream at the barrier that was put in place. She raised herself from her sitting position on her piano bench, TDR saw fit to facilitate as many talents as possible to keep the Ultimates from "getting rusty", it was a foul concept but at least she got to play her frustrations.

She aced her hand on his shoulder and strained to smile as he turned his tear-stained and bruised face to her. This guy really didn't deserve to be here.

"I am Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist. What's your name?"

She'd gotten used to this song and dance, being the second captured left her to attempt to be one of the pillars here. She tried to give them some reassurance that even when they inevitably got pitted against each other, she was at least all of their friend. She smiled when he mumbled:

"... I'm... Shuuichi Saihara... The Ultimate... Detective. Though I'm only an apprentice..."

She grinned and led him around to introduce him to the others.

It was when she brought him to Tsumugi that he gave a slightly wary contemplative expression that looked... Concerning for her.

She brushed it aside for purpose of leading him to her piano, citing that she had songs that would calm him.

It was halfway through her sixth song that a loud explosion seemed to completely shake the building's foundation.

* * *

 

"What the- what the hell is going on!?" Kaito screamed, putting himself between the door and the others.

A myriad of rephrasings of the statement 'I don't know' sounded as more explosions and- were those gunshots!? sounded above them.

The only one who didn't answer was... Shuuichi...

"S-Shuuichi? Shuuichi, what's going on!?"

Shuichi looked back and them from where he was, closest to the door (when had he moved?) and he looked like he knew something they didn't.

"You know what's happening, don't you degenerate!?"

Shuichi opened his mouth before immediately turning his head back when footsteps sounded down the hall. 

A figure in a white uniform and a...clown mask? Yes, that was a clown mask... Opened the barrier?

Kaede didn't understand anything right now.

Shuichi conversed with her and she handed him some things. A mask, a checkered scarf, a device and a... Weapon?

Shuichi finally spoke, more self-assured and confident than she had ever heard from someone that she perceived to be as fragile as he was earlier.

"I do know what is happening, which is why I need you all to follow me. I mean unless you _want_ to participate in the killing game?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Rantaro spoke.

"You don't. As I said, you don't have to come at all, but if you want to live, I highly suggest you do. Akamatsu? Do you want out?"

Kaede jolted back down, or at least closer, to reality and hesitantly nodded. She turned to the others.

"I think we should go with him. I mean, it's pretty much a damned if you do, damned if you don't kinda thing. What was that saying from before the Tragedy? The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that jazz?"

She sighed in relief as the group reluctantly agreed. Good, she really didn't want to leave any of them. She looked back at Saihara who had donned the scarf and the mask and was looking at a... map? He looked up and nodded, she assumed to show his appreciation.

She smiled back.

"Okay, I hope you've grabbed what you think you need. Let's move."

* * *

 

The surface, how long had it been since she had seen the surface, was filled with fighting.

Around ten or so more people in the white uniforms battling in out against the guards with what looked like-

"The Future Foundation?"

Shuichi led them away from the violence and through the halls.

"We don't have time, TDR must already have reinforcements, they'll only be able to distract for so long on such relatively short notice."

It was a multitude of twists and turns before they saw sunlight, it burned her eyes but she teared up for an entirely different reason when she saw the large truck and allowed herself to aid Shuichi in herding the others inside.

She saw Shuichi mumble something into his scarf before he drove off.

* * *

 

When they got to... Wherever this place was, it was dark to the point that she was unable to see where they were and Shuichi navigated through like second nature.

Lights flickered on when Shuichi entered what seemed to be the main lounged for what she assumed was a compound.

It wasn't long before a number of steps could be heard from behind them. Her friends moved from the door, some shielding others and others rearing to attack, and Shuichi turned calmly.

The same people in the white clothes and checkered scarves came through. The last one inside had a military cap and a cape.

He removed his mask and turned to the group.

"Nishishishi. Welcome!"

* * *

 

"Who the fuck are you shitstains!?"

"Miu, don't be so brash!" Kaede scolded.

 Kirumi stepped forward as regal as ever despite the situation.

"You are DICE, am I correct?"

The short boy, and apparent leader, looked up at her with a blankly before it more into a smiling and strangely approving expression.

"Ding Ding Ding! Give the woman a prize!! Wait I have one right here!"

One of the others handed him a folder which he handed off to the maid.

"Here you go! You earned it, Mini!"

Kirumi didn't change her expression at the familiarity with which she was treated but when she looked inside she creased it. 

Kirumi never creased anything.

"How did you obtain this information?"

The boy tilted his head.

"What? You don't want it? We do work with the government. You should know this. Unless.."

He leaned into her space, grinning mischievously.

"Don't tell me you've retired Miss Prime Minister?"

Kaede gasped in surprise. Was he joking? 

Kirumi frowned, another thing she didn't do, and she placed her hand up.

"No, I have not. I presume you are Ouma?"

Ouma grinned and straightened, his hands coming behind his neck.

"Kirumi, Kirumi! You sound like a mom! Lighten up a little!" 

Kirumi looked down impassively.

"... You are Ouma. I recognize that manner of speech from the Foundation reports."

Ouma cackled.

"Same old hardass Mom!"

He turned away making his way over to Shuichi, who had, like the other DICE members, sat down, and plopped onto his lap and wrapped his arm around his neck, stretching his legs over the side of the chair. Shuichi didn't even flinch, only continuing to read whatever it was he was reading.

"Ah, Shumai! This is all of them right?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Go put them in their shackles and into the grinder!"

Exclamations of surprise and rebuttal sounded from her friends and Ouma cackled.

"That was a lie. He means I should get you all the guest quarters."

Ouma pouted, poking and pulling at Shuichi's cheeks in apparent annoyance.

"Shumai! Don't sell me out!"

Shuichi dolled his eyes and patted his head. Ouma brightened up immediately, grabbing the device from Shuichi and hopping off of him.

His rapidly changing moods were giving her a headache.

"Well get to it!"

The rest of DICE moved from the room with Ouma. 

Shuichi gestured for them to follow. Kirumi moved first and Kaede was quick to follow. 

* * *

 

The guest quarters were huge. There was a dorm-like setting with bedrooms with joined bathrooms and a main lounge and entertainment area and a dining room with a kitchen. There were also-

"These are labs. We equipped them with things to help you with boredom and your talent and such. Come to me whenever you want to add things to the contents. Ouma and my own are here as well, so you may see more of us."

Shuichi moved to leave and she grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Do we have questions, right guys? "

Affirmations were made and Shuichi nodded, taking a seat in the lounge. It took Kaede and Kirumi also sitting to have most of the class sit as well.

"Okay so first, what was all of that?"

"That was an escape. We had planned out that attack out from the moment Amami had been captured."

Rantaro spoke next.

"So you knew we had been captured and you know the order we were captured in?"

A nod.

Korekiyo spoke up.

"I recall you stating that the attack was on short notice, yet you claim it had been planned for months in advance."

"It has been planned, we just didn't anticipate my capture so early. Though we had known either myself or Ouma would have been next."

"That would imply that the two of you would have been our final two classmates, correct?"

A nod.

"Speaking of talents," Kaito began, "what are your guys' talents?"

"Kokichi is the Ultimate Supreme Leader and the Ultimate Liar."

"Well, what's your talent Shyhara!? You can't expect a Gorgeous Girl Genius to think you aren't holding something back!"

"I am the Ultimate Detective as well as the Ultimate Second-In-Command."

"Second in command of DICE right?"

A nod.

"Wait a moment!" Kiibo butt in, "What exactly is DICE?"

"I believe I can answer that, " Kirumi spoke up, "DICE is a small, elite branch of the Future Foundation that is directly combatting the Killing Games and Team Danganronpa. They are permitted records on all Ultimates in order to allow them to curb the abduction of and do what they have just done for us, rescue and shelter those that have been captured before the killing game begins."

At the news of their knowledge on their collective lives, the majority of the rest of the class collectively tensed.

What did they not want to be known?

"So, if Gonta understand right, DICE know that Gonta raised in wild?" Gonta looked anxious. What would make him anxious?

Shuichi smiled at the gentle giant.

"Yes Gonta, we know that. And I can confirm that you are a complete gentleman."

Gonta relaxed immediately, Kaede was sure she would have a heart attack from this precious child, she adored him and he deserved the world.

"Now, do any of you have any other questions?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be long, it just a certain scene has been brewing for like a year now.


End file.
